Carta Postuma
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una simple carta leída cuando no se debe leer puede hacer que una persona se derrumbe. Lily Evans Potter escribió una carta antes de morir. Una carta cuyo destinatario leyó justo después de su fallecimiento. Puede que Severus nunca debiera haber leído dicha carta.


"_Querido Severus:_

Hace mucho que no sé de ti. Nuestras vidas estos años nunca han sido fáciles. La guerra está en marcha y temo que la estemos perdiendo, si, te estoy incluyendo entre nosotros. Sé que te aliaste con los mortifagos pero también sé que sin ti hace tiempo que estaríamos muertos. Dumbledore nos contó cómo te has convertido en un espía doble. Bueno, me lo contó a mí. Teme que a James se le pueda escapar delante de Sirius.

Lo siento, estoy divagando porque me cuesta centrarme en el tema que quiero tratar. Severus, somos amigos desde antes de que ingresáramos a Hogwarts. Tú me enseñaste las virtudes de la magia y que no debía temer mi poder. Lástima que yo no pude enseñarte a no prejuzgar según la casa o la sangre. Siempre creía que cambiarias, al fin y al cabo después del incidente estuviste dos años pidiéndome perdón. Eso me hizo pensar que podrías llegar a cambiar, pero te uniste a los mortifagos y nos separamos completamente. Nuestra amistad no podía seguir el camino que habías tomado. Pero no quería romperla, rece porque algún día recapacitaras y creo que lo has hecho.

Esa es la principal razón de esta carta. Dumbledore no me dijo en qué términos traicionaste al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero los imagino. Tarde en darme cuenta de lo que sentías. Siento mi tardanza. No puedo corresponderte, amo a James más de lo que creía posible, pero puedo tenderte de nuevo mi amistad. Nunca la perdiste a pesar de tus aptos. No solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como en el colegio, quiero que formes parte de mi familia. Estoy esperando otro hijo, niña según la señora Bathilda, y sería un honor que aceptases ser su padrino. James está de acuerdo, o al menos no intentara colgarte de nuevo de un árbol durante la ceremonia.

_Sé que no era lo que querías oir, pero sentía que merecías una respuesta clara. Si crees que nuestra amistad no es suficiente y solo te traerá más dolor, lo entenderé. Pero espero que aceptes, y que seas el padrino de Petunia Prince Potter. Siempre me gusto el apellido de tu madre. También quiero que conozcas a Harry, es un niño muy juguetón y alegre. Y no te lo creerás pero el otro día le enseñe una foto tuya de cuando íbamos a tercero y sonrió. No suele sonreír a caras extrañas._

Terminare diciendo que…"

La carta terminaba abruptamente con una mancha de tinta que cubría el resto del pergamino. Severus releyó la carta una y otra vez mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. No era solo el final abrupto de la carta, no era solo la ofrenda de paz de Lily que tanto había deseado, no era la propuesta de ser el padrino de la hija de Lily, no era que esa niña llevaría por segundo nombre el apellido de su amada madre. Eso solo no le habría afectado hasta el punto de querer saltar por la ventana y rezar porque el suelo llegase rápido.

Si Severus Snape estaba ahora al borde del llanto era por la causa del repentino final de esa carta. Lily la estaba escribiendo minutos antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se inmiscuyera por última vez en la vida de Lily y Potter y por primera en la vida del joven Harry. Severus se frotó los ojos intentando no llorar, no quería llorar, quería venganza pero hasta eso le habían arrebatado. Ahora lo único que quedaba era una carta de reconciliación y un bebe perdido. Una reconciliación que nunca se realizaría. Un bebe que jamás sería tan querido como lo habría sido si Lily hubiera vivido. Incluso podría imaginar a Potter ejerciendo de padre decente. A fin de cuentas no podía hacerlo peor que el suyo.

Severus se guardo la carta bajo la túnica, allí permanecería todos los días de su vida hasta su muerte. Ahora debía vivir sabiendo que Lily le había perdonado y que quería volver a tener su amistad. No sabía que era más doloroso, sentirse responsable de su muerte o saber que a pesar de serlo estaba siendo perdonado por la victima. Miró a la lechuza que había traído la misiva. Escribió un garabato de agradecimiento a Dumbledore.

Su mente estaba tan concentrada en Lily cuando entro en la casa destruida que no vio la carta que había tirada en medio del pasillo. La visión del cuerpo de James era demasiado perturbadora como para prestar atención a nada más. Estaba allí tirado, ni siquiera tenía la varita encima y aun así plantó cara al señor Tenebroso. El agradecimiento y la admiración surgieron unos instantes. Se agachó delante del cuerpo de James y le cerró los ojos con una mano.

— No puedo, ni quiero perdonarte por lo que me hiciste en el colegio. Pero gracias por intentar protegerla. — Susurró antes de seguir su camino escaleras arriba.

Vio la puerta desencajada y tirada en el pasillo, entró apartando los escombros que habían caído del techo. Miró la habitación sin poder creer lo que veía. Las paredes y el techo habían desaparecido como si la casa entera las hubiera lanzado lejos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse cómo había pasado aquello. Vio el cuerpo de Lily tirado de cualquier manera frente a la cuna. Vio las huellas de los pies desnudos de Voldemort sobre la falda y el vientre de Lily. Sintió ira y furia contra su señor al ver esas marcas. No solo la había matado. Había pasado por encima como si no fuera más que un trozo de carne. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y se dejo caer al lado de la persona que amaba.

Se le levantó la manga de la túnica y vio como la marca del Mortifago había perdido su intensidad. Eso fue lo que le permitió saber que Voldemort había muerto. Temía lo peor y lo peor se confirmo. Sabía que Potter era tan estúpido que se refugió en Godric's Hollow. No le costó dar con la única vivienda que estaba destruida.

Y ahora estaba allí, de rodillas, con el cuerpo de Lily sobre el regazo. Sus ojos abiertos mostraban una mirada ausente y fría, ojos de muñeca. Era demasiado doloroso mirarla sin ningún tipo de expresión, pero más doloroso era cerrar para siempre ese verdor tan único y especial. Ese tono que le había robado el corazón años atrás y que ahora solo sería un vago recuerdo. Oyó un gemido lloroso y miró por encima del hombro. Vio al joven Harry, un simple bebe de un año que lloraba buscando a sus padres. Severus le miró sin poder creerlo del todo. Esos ojos. Esos ojos verdes. Miró de nuevo a Lily y después a Harry. Eran idénticos.

Los ojos de Lily no se perderían en la memoria de sus amigos. Seguirían existiendo en Harry. Severus sonrió hasta darse cuenta del parecido con Potter. Era como darle una llama de esperanza envuelta en un gélido glaciar.

Cerró los parpados a Lily y la besó en la frente. Cargó con ella hasta el dormitorio principal y la deposito con suma delicadeza sobre el colchón. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Volvió al cuarto del bebe y se quedo mirando a Harry. No sabía que debía hacer con el niño. Debería llevárselo a Dumbledore, sabía que no estaría a salvo. Ese niño había acabado con Voldemort y ahora sería el objetivo de cientos de mortifagos furiosos.

Una luz le cegó sacándole de sus cavilaciones, un repiqueteo mecánico lleno el aire y un olor a quemado lo envolvió todo. Severus vio como Rubeus Hagrid aparcaba una moto en el jardín trasero. Ni siquiera se pregunto cómo había aparecido allí, Severus sabía que su implicación con los mortifagos no le granjearía las simpatías del semi-gigante. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la casa para poder desaparecerse.

Eso había ocurrido hacia unas escasas horas. Y ahora tenía delante una carta que no había visto, una carta que Albus Dumbledore le había mandado. Severus era demasiado inteligente para pensar que Dumbledore la envió por caridad. Quería algo, Severus imaginaba que quería pero no podía negárselo. La carta y la culpa le obligarían a seguir a ese viejo loco hasta el fin del mundo.


End file.
